Secret Lover
by Rin Harui
Summary: A request from Tsuna to Gokudera, that was accepted, but with some consequences.


Warning: A rather lame story, Boy x Boy in love, OOCs & horrible attempt at writing a decent fic for 5927 (since I don't see much 5927 here)….

Disclaimer: KHR and its characters belong to the Greatest mangaka of ALL! Amano-sensei~ :3

* * *

"Please, Jyuudaime. For the sake of the Vongola's future, you HAVE got to get married. Even if it is against both of our wishes, you should know that it is your duty as the boss to bear a child… Even though it is too painful… For me to say this, and to even accept it," Gokudera spoke while trying his best to control his shaking voice.

Tsuna looked at his ever loyal right-hand man and used-to-be best friend but now lover, with a sad expression on his face. He knows that what Gokudera is telling him, is the truth. But its too painful for him to marry someone he doesn't love just for the sake of the Vongola. He knows that no matter what, he will always love Gokudera.

Reality and Fate are just too cruel at times…

"So, Jyuudaime. You have got to marry either that annoying woman, Miura Haru or that turf-head's sister, Sasagawa Kyoko.. Or maybe you can choose Chrome Dokuro.. But either way, you MUST get married, alright?"

Tsuna forced out a smile before moving closer to Gokudera. Once they are only a few inches apart, Tsuna began tracing his right index finger on the left side of Gokudera's face before stopping right at his chin. "Gokudera-kun," Tsuna's voice was only a whisper when he said out his name.

Gokudera closed his eyes before pulling Tsuna into a hug. "Jyuudaime…"

By this point of time, Gokudera could feel his tears wetting his cheeks. He is starting to hate this thing called Fate. He used to think that Fate was kind and was the one that brought him closer to Tsuna. However, now he just thinks that Fate is cruel and was only toying with his life and feelings all this while. He could feel his heart being ripped into pieces with the harsh reality..

Tsuna returned Gokudera's hug while burrowing his head against Gokudera's chest. He knows that he can't run away from his responsibilities as the boss.. A next generation is always important for a mafia family.

"No matter what, I will always love you. And it will be for the rest of my life, I swear. So I hope that I can still stay in your heart no matter what.. I am going to miss you so much, Gokudera-kun."

Gokudera tighten his grip around Tsuna's waist while taking a smell out of Tsuna's hair. It still smelt of the lotus essence shampoo that he had bought for Tsuna; the same type of shampoo that Gokudera normally use, and he knows that his Jyuudaime had just taken a bath and had used the shampoo (although he had complained about the smell at first).

"You are kind, Jyuudaime.. So I am sure that you will have a really great family. You will be blessed with a beautiful wife, a capable son and a smart daughter. All of them fit to guide you through your darkest times as the mafia boss.."

"And what would be your purpose then, Gokudera-kun?"

"I am nothing more than just your right-hand man, the Vongola's Storm guardian and your friend, who is here to assist you and complete my missions when you tell me too.. It is my duty to put my life on the line to protect the Vongola.. And don't forget, Jyuudaime… In your life, you are the Prince, who deserves to have a happy ending with the fair maiden… Don't forget that."

Gokudera relinquished his grip around Tsuna's waist and looked at him straight in the eye and smiled. "Even though I think that you are much more fit of being a Princess.. MY Princess, to be exact… But my life isn't a fairy tale.."

Tsuna slowly wiped the tears that was on Gokudera's cheeks before he could feel himself trembling. He is afraid. Even after 12 years had pass since his first meeting with Reborn and then being a mafia boss, he still couldn't stop his fears from being erased completely.

" Be strong," was what Gokudera whispered into his ears and was just about to take his leave when Tsuna grabbed him by his arm.

"Be my secret lover," Tsuna muttered out.

Gokudera looked at Tsuna with his eyes wide open. Did he just heard what Tsuna just asked him? Be his secret lover?

Tsuna looked at Gokudera pleadingly, his eyes filled with tears. "I beg of you."

Gokudera doesn't know how to react nor reject Tsuna's request. As absurd as it seems, the sound of still being his lover albeit a secret one, is still worth the suggestion. "But it would be unfair for your future wife."

"It doesn't matter. As long as you promise me that you will be my secret lover, I will marry whichever woman there is. If not, I will not marry and will run away from my responsibilities!"

Gokudera was about to protest something but held it back when he saw how much pain Tsuna is in. It seems that Tsuna really loves him just as much as he loves Tsuna. Although, he used to be a 'stalker' for Tsuna, but now…. It seems that Tsuna is the one who seems…. Much more obsess and possesive than him.

But he shook away his thoughts about that, nonetheless.

Like as if in a hynotised state, Gokudera nodded his head to Tsuna's suggestion. At this, Tsuna's face lit up once again and he wiped away his tears before taking a step closer to Gokudera and closing the distance between their lips.

"I love you."

Those words. As simple as they seem…. Brings about an even deeper meaning when it came from Tsuna's mouth himself..

* * *

"Never would have thought that you would want to marry Kyoko," Reborn suddenly spoke, bringing Tsuna back to reality.

Tsuna smiled before eventually answering, "What do you mean by that, Reborn? For the sake of Vongola, of course I would marry."

"I wonder what Gokudera said to you for you to be able to let go and face up to reality."

Tsuna smile doesn't waver at all despite what Reborn said. "Because, I am not in the position to lose anything that belongs to me, especially Gokudera-kun. Which is why I am willing to negotiate and win it at all cost…. Isn't that one of the important values of being a mafia boss?"

Reborn just smirked before leaving the room. Only a week left before the preparations for Tsuna and Kyoko's wedding are completed….

* * *

3 weeks had already past since Tsuna was married to Kyoko. Everyone was happy for the couple; all wishing and praying that Kyoko will soon bear a child. However, behind every happiness, there will definitely be sadness hiding in between…

And that sadness come in the form of a being named Kyoko.

Every single night, it would be the same thing. Tsuna would leave her sleeping by herself and would only return around 6 in the morning; either looking like as if he has just gotten a shower or looking like as if he had a rather rough night… And then, just as he was dressing up, she would notice bite marks around his neck and bruises all over his arms. Haru once mentioned it to Kyoko herself and was saying something along the line of her, Kyoko, being so violent in bed with Tsuna. Kyoko doesn't know what to reply so she could only afford to laugh shyly and nodded her head.

She has been thinking about it eversince she got married to Tsuna and eventually suspected something…. That Tsuna has someone else and that person is probably….

Gokudera.

It should be obvious to her, seeing as how Gokudera always avoided eye contact with her and acted awkwardly around her…. It is probably because HE was guilty about the fact that he had done something wrong towards her.

But Kyoko should have known it earlier. That Tsuna no longer has feelings for her but had only married her for the sake of Vongola. The time when they were standing in front of the priest, Tsuna had never look at her straight in the eye when the ceremony was in process. His eyes were focused on someone else behind her. Even his 'Yes, I do' doesn't sound that sincere…

As much as all of these seems to be true, Kyoko won't want to admit it. Not until she hears it from either Tsuna's mouth or Gokudera himself. After much thinking, she then decided to confront Gokudera….

* * *

Gokudera blinked a few times at her before he was finally able to force out a 'Yes'. Kyoko stared wide-eyed at him before swallowing her saliva. As much as she had wanted to know the truth, she was still not ready for it yet. "Why?" she finally muttered out.

Gokudera looked at her straight in her eye and spoke in a firm voice. "Don't tell Jyuudaime that I told you. Or else, everyone's blissful moment will disappear in a flash. The outcome would be even worse than the crisis of that bastard Hibari Kyoya going on a rampage."

Gokudera's remorse was doubled when Kyoko went teary-eyed. She nodded her head slowly before whispering a 'Yes'.

Maybe it is true after all..

_That sacrifices has got to be made in order to give happiness to the one you love._

Since Gokudera himself is going through as much pain as she is.

"But don't worry. I will make sure that Jyuudaime will commit to you as your husband. Just give me some time. After all, Jyuudaime no longer belongs to me but to you."

At this, Kyoko couldn't help but to cheer up at what Gokudera said. "I don't mind sharing."

Gokudera eyes widen before he slapped his hand on his forehead and laughed, with Kyoko joining in.

He guess, he is no longer Tsuna's secret lover now that Kyoko has known the truth..

And not forgetting a certain person hiding in the shadow with a smirk….

* * *

_The choice you make will determine the path you will walk on._

_

* * *

_

A/N: Ok. I think that this fic is horrible. The ending suck. And I don't think there is any impact either. Damn my writer's block. And it wasn't suppose to be this long either. It was suppose to end at Tsuna asking Gokudera to be his secret lover. But hell…

Reviews are appreciated!

And I am currently writing another 5927 fic which is related to this fic. But you don't have to read that.. XD It just have connection to this fic bits and bits there…. :D And I think it will be better than this.. c: So look forward to it? Or maybe not…. :X

Critiques are welcome as well!

Sorry for any mistakes in the story. It is human nature. ^^V


End file.
